Spirit Ninja
by Sadera Subaku
Summary: I'm a normal highschooler when I fall into naruto's world and fall for the one I could never keep.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little fic because i got bored and cuz I love the Naruto series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, would I even be making fanfics?

I'll just say I'm sorry in advance for spelling and if you don't like it. This is my first fanfic...well one of them...

* * *

><p>I sigh. Another day at school, another day of boring work, another day of my gathering darkness...Yes, darkness. For some reason I can see people's aura and mine gathers darkness, and when i try to tell someone I can tell they are thinking, 'she is just too wired.' or something around that.<p>

I look around "Dad isn't home yet, good," I murmur to myself. My name is Sade, I'm in middle school and am about to enter high school. Usually my aura is a dark purple and blue at school but at home it becomes lighter.

I swiftly go to my laptop and start watching Naruto, memorizing as much as i can. 'I really wish I could go to Naruto's world...' I think. I close my eyes and think back to the episode of Gaara and Sasuke's battle at the exams.

On the computer I click the episode. My favorite character is Gaara and my aura lights up when I see him, but as soon as i click the episode, my father comes through the door.

I close the laptop as fast and quietly as I can and I rush to my father. Despite my usually dark aura i try to keep smiling on the outside. When I see my father I smile and wave. "I did all my homework already, can I go outside?" Dad looks at me for a second and asks "Where is it?" I continue to smile, "It's in my locker, I did it at school. Am I allowed to jump on the trampoline?" Dad sighs and says yes.

"Thanks!" I yell as I run outside. As soon as I get on my trampoline I take my itouch out and jump to the beat of whatever song is on. After a while I just fall back on the mat as a familiar song plays. The song is Animal I have become by Three Days Grace. Softly, I start to sing the lyrics to the song.

For the next few hours I listen to a playlist of songs like Animal I Have Become, Pain, Faint, etc. eventually, while I'm listing to a song called Nemo by Nightwish, dad calls for me to eat dinner. After, I shower and go to bed.

The next day is a Friday. I go to school and my friends are going on and on about their favorite Naruto characters. I don't join in, I just listen. One says that Sasuke is the best character while the other says it's Neji. I sigh and slip out of earshot.

I do all my work but for some reason my mind keeps on trailing off. I continuously think of Naruto's world. I try to shake it from my head but it stays there. At lunch I question my friends about going to their world.

"No! That's impossible! No matter how much you love the thought of going there, it's never going to happen," one friend says, munching on chips. Another includes, "Yea! And even if you are able to get there from at least one place on this earth, how will you find it?" I give up and sigh inwardly. On the outside I laugh with them, "Yea, you guys are right, I'm just crazy!" We all laugh at that.

When I get home the next day I don't feel like getting on my laptop. Instead I lay on the couch and get lost in thought until I hear my dad at the door. I snap out of my thoughts and try to look like I'm sleeping on the couch. Thankfully he fell for it and picked me up, and put me in my bed. Then I really fell asleep.

While I dream I see Naruto. Then, all the other characters fade into the picture and Naruto steps up to me. I stand there hesitantly as Naruto puts his hand out to shake mine. I take his hand but can't talk, my words stuck in my through. He then asks, "Why don't you come and see us?" I blink, confused, "how will I get there? Why are you all here?" I am finally able to say. "You will know how to get here, and you are the only one who can," he replies. Then he fades away and so does everyone else. Only one figure is left; Gaara. "G-Gaara..." I whisper before he fades away. Now I am alone and then i wake up.

When I wake up I notice it is a Saturday. On Saturdays my dad works but I'm out of school. I was glad for this and went outside again. It was a nice day so i went for a walk. Before I left i grabbed my small bag that hangs over my shoulder (opposite shoulder from side that bag is on). In the bag is my itouch, keys, money (lots collected from dad), a small sketchbook and journal with several pens, a small flash light, and my pocket knife.

The dream kept nagging at me while walking and I couldn't get it out of my head. "How is it possible? Why am I the only one? Where am I supposed to go? How much longer do I have? And what am I supposed to do when I get there?" I keep mumbling these questions as I walk. I eventually calm down though.

I walk down to the park and start to stroll through a forest without a trail. In the distance I see something that is an oval shape spiral of silver, black, gray and white. As I get closer, the oval thing looks more like an odd, open door. By the time that I am about three steps away, I feel a gravity trying to pull me into it. Eventually, after a bit of struggling, I get sucked into the hole and it closes up after me.

* * *

><p>For those who don't know, auras are basically the essence of a person's soul. If you don't know what songs I am talking about, look it up!<p>

Hope you like it so far, I dont have much of a plot to this so suggestions are open from all! R&R Please!

(...What else am i supposed to say?)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Second chapter!

Again, Sorry if I misspell some words but hopefully you can figure it out.

Disclaimer: Honestly, if you are actually _looking_ for the people who own Naruto, why are you on this site? Do I own it? NO!(I wish i did though but, then again, maybe I'll just stick to fanfictions)

* * *

><p>I was unconscious. When I woke up I saw three figures standing over me. I rub my eyes and notice that one figure is Naruto!<p>

When I look to my right I see a worried Sakura staring at me. Slowly, I turn my head to my left and see Sasuke. For only a second our eyes lock but it seems like the longest time and I see the red flash in them. I don't notice it but my eyes flash red too, but before either of us react, Kakashi literally drops in.

"Sorry I'm late! You see I met Jiraiya on the way here and-" He gets cut off as Naruto and Sakura simotainiously shout at him. Sasuke just looks away from everyone. I stare for a moment until I hear Kakashi's voice. "So, who are you and what are you doing here?" I stutter as I can't seem to find the words I'm looking for.

"Well?" Kakashi prompts. I am eventually able to say something. "Wh-where am I?" Naruto grins wildly. "You're in the village hidden in the leaves! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto Laughs and points to his headband with his thumb. I sigh. "actually I know that already, my name is Sade, I'm just a little shocked to be here..." I start to trail off.

"So, where are you from?" Everyone was a bit surprised at Sasuke, thinking he was going to sit out on the conversation. "I'm...I'm from...uhh...far away..." Sasuke raises an eyebrow but shrugs and continues to look away.

"Ok, so are you a ninja?" Asks Sakura. "No, but I want to-" I get cut off as Naruto exclaims "Ok then! We'll teach you to be a ninja! Just come with us to the Hokage!" Kakashi sighs seeing as Naruto took off dragging me by the arm without any time to argue. "Sauske?" He asks. "What?" Sasuke replies bitterly, knowing kakashi had something up his sleeve. "I want you to be the one to train her and have her become a ninja." Sasuke just glares at him, keeping silent.

Meanwhile, back at the Hokage's office, Naruto barges through the door dragging a completely worn out Sade by her arm. "Naruto! Why are you here and who did you bring with you?" Iruka, who was discussing a matter with the third, yelled at Naruto. "Now, Iruka, I'm sure there is a reason on why Naruto brought her here." Says the third, Iruka mad as hell.

Naruto grins and pushes me in front of him. "This is Sade, she wants to be a ninja, she's from far away though but, I believe that she will be loyal to our village" He smiles and gives me a thumbs up. "Yes, I would like to be a ninja of this village, please." I bow to him to show I respect him and look him in the eye waiting for an answer.

"I believe it will be fine to become a ninja. Have you met kakashi?" I nod, "good, he will supervise your training since Naruto has found you." I thank him and turn to Naruto smiling. We start to head out when we hear the third say, "And Naruto, you are going to wash the stone faces again for bringing a stranger to the village. You are dismissed." At that, we left, speeding out of the building.

* * *

><p>Okay! 2nd chapter up! The chapters will come fast at first but then slow down because I started writing before I created a Fanfiction account. Reviews are appreciated and ideas are open! Thanks 4 reading!<p>

Holy crap! I just noticed how short this capter is! Sorry I 'll be working harder, Promise!


End file.
